1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a rotating machine applicable to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2002-369424 published on Dec. 20, 2002 exemplifies a previously proposed permanent magnet (type) motor that is equipped with a stator on which windings are wound and a rotor constituted by a plurality of permanent magnets and an iron core. A plurality of permanent magnets are arranged in such a way that their respective magnet surfaces are directed toward a radial direction of the rotor with a revolutional axis of the rotor as a center. The iron core is formed of laminated flat rolled electromagnetic steel sheets (or hereinafter simply referred to as laminated electromagnetic steel sheets). The iron core is welded on a peripheral surface of the iron core at a position in a radial direction of the rotor with respect to a magnetic pole center of each permanent magnet.